


What are we gonna do ?

by ClumsyWerecoyote



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWerecoyote/pseuds/ClumsyWerecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie tries to convince the Residents of Chesters Mill to follow her. They have to make a descision...and they have to make it quick !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are we gonna do ?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is MY Season 3 beginning that's not the official one but im sure you're able to tell that. This was translated from Germany cause that's my Native Language so im sorry if there are spelling mistakes. =)

.... _Follow me ... We're Going Home. -_ they heard her say.

* * *

The Residents of Chesters Mill were starring at the Girl -named Melanie Cross- in confusion. She stands in the shiny white light in the Krator under Chesters Mill, in her Pyjamas. The Girl who already died once.  Barbie is unsure if he can trust his Eyes or Melanie. And he doesn't want to abandon Julia - who is still standing at the other Edge of the Krator, with Junior -. It is unknown if Big Jim - who was shot by Junior for killing Rebecca and Andrea - would be able to go down the Tunnel. But the People of Chesters Mill have no other choice, if they want to survive they need to go....now !!! So they follow Melanie - unsure and scared about what would follow -. They walk through a white light and arrive in Zenith. Everyone was relieved to be out of the Dome, but how do you explain the Residents of a Town - who where trapped under a Dome just one second ago - to the Millitary and the People of Zenith and the whole World. But finally Melanie was back, Barbie and Melanie hugged, she is so excited and asks where Junior and Julia. Barbie remembers in dismay that Julia and Junior were still back in Chesters Mill with the mudering Big Jim...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I know it's a little bit to uhhm "easy made", I know that if they follow Melanie they probably won't just pop up in Zenith but who knows ??? ... I hope you like it though. Im happy about Kudos and Comments <3 <3 <3


End file.
